Different
by Xo Miss Riley Xo
Summary: All Felicity (no mary-sue!) wanted was a friend at her new school, but what if the person that she chose to fufill her dream wanted nothing to do with her? R&R please! I promise this is no Mary-Sue!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the added characters and plot of this fan fiction.

I assure you, this is NOT a Mary-Sue!

Chapter 1: A Bit Odd 

The minute Felicity Asher stepped into her 1st period classroom at Horace Green, she was declared different by her peers. A crown made of wild flowers rested upon her head, and as opposed to all the other 7th grade girls at Horace Green, she wore no make-up. The second her classmates saw her, hurtful whispers filled the room.

"Who is she?" one of them muttered

"What is with all of those flowers on her head?"

"Maybe she thinks she's a fairy!" Snickers now flooded the room. Although the rude whispers and giggles were noticeable, Felicity kept on smiling and walked to her seat. She leaned over to the girl sitting in the desk next to her, she had brown, shoulder length, straight hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hi, my name's Felicity." she said as she put out her hand and smiled. The girl stared at her for a second, but then turned away as if she hadn't heard what Felicity had said.

"Hi, my name's Felicity." she spoke a little louder this time, and tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned and sighed.

"Katie." the girl finally said before turning back to look at the chalkboard.

"Nice to meet.." Felicity was cut off by their first period teacher, who had just walked in.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Zelner, and I will be your English teacher for the duration of the year." Mrs. Zelner's words were sharp and clipped. She was obviously not a pushover. Mrs. Zelner walked over to the chalkboard and wrote the words 'Who Am I' on it.

"Your first assignment is to write a two page essay on the subject you should know most about. Yourself. I want to know about your future, past, what you are doing present day, and I want it by Wednesday." Almost everyone in the classroom let out a groan, but all Felicity did was smile.

"Okay, time for roll. Please excuse me if I don't get all of your names at first." Mrs. Zelner logged onto her computer and called out the names of the 7th grade students that were sitting in her classroom. After a few minutes Mrs. Zelner had finally called out everyone's name correctly, and it was time to learn.

..........................................................................................

_Ring! Ring! _The school bell wailed to signify the end of first period.

"Hey Katie, wait up!" Felicity shouted from the other end of the 7th grade hallway. Katie turned towards her, let out a heavy sigh and kept walking to her next class. As if Katie had never ignored her call, Felicity ran up to her, and smiled.

"What class do you have next?" Felicity said eagerly

Katie tilted her head and groaned. "Math. Now will you please leave me alone?" Katie sighed again and walked away from Felicity, but once again, she caught up with her.

"Why?" Felicity asked naively

"Don't you have to get to class?" Katie rolled her eyes, and spoke with a harsh tone.

"I am going to class." Felicity said with a smile

"But this is the math classroom." Katie said pointing to the classroom in front of them.

"Exactly." Felicity grinned and walked into her second period classroom.

..........................................................................................

What do you think? Is it good? R&R please! It feels great to be back! Thanks D!


	2. Gym Gossip

Disclaimer: I don't any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the added characters and plot of this fan fiction.

Chapter Two: Gym Gossip 

"How many classes does that girl actually have with you?" Marta said as she pulled her long, strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun at the top of her head. Katie sat down on one of the black benches in the girl's locker room.

"Let's see, so far I know she has English, Math, and Science with me, but it's only 4th period. At least I know I have one class without the 'fairy girl'." Katie inhaled deeply and leaned over to tie her shoe.

"Yeah, hopefully it's just those. She's so weird, I mean who wears a 'halo' of flowers on their head? Does anyone even remember what her name was?" Alicia said coldly

"I think it's Faith or something like that. Come on, we're gonna be late!" Summer said as she got up from one of the many benches and went into the gym with Marta and Alicia. Katie finished tying her shoes and ran out of the locker room to catch up with her friends.

"Hey guys! Do you know what else is weird about that girl? She follows everyone around." Katie's voice had a hint of frustration to it.

"What do you mean?" Summer looked at Katie quizzically

"She's been following me around all day. I keep telling her to go away, but it's like she doesn't hear me." Katie went and sat in her assigned spot on the gym floor.

"God, that's so annoying. Maybe it's like when you tell your little brother to leave you alone and then he just wants to bug you more. Maybe she finds annoying you fun." Marta sat down in the spot next to Katie.

"Maybe, but why me?" Katie sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"Now that is a question that only you can answer." Summer said sitting behind Marta

"Well you guys are a big help. Could you at least help me get away from her?" Katie took her head out of her hands and tilted it to the right.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Marta said with a smile

"Well obviously chasing off freaks who won't leave our friends alone." Alicia said with a chuckle

"Ladies! Take your seats!" barked Coach Smithson, the girl's gym teacher.

"Yes ma'am." Alicia said while running to her seat on the floor in front of Katie. While Coach Smithson took attendance, the girls whispered.

"How do you want us to get the 'fairy' away from you?" Marta muttered

"I don't know just please do it. Somehow." Katie hissed

"Katherine! Marta! Stop talking!" Coach Smithson looked up for a split second to yell at the two girls.

"Yes, ma'am." Marta and Katie said in unison

"Stretches!" shouted the middle-aged, brunette, coach. While doing stretches the group of girls started whispering again.

"Do you think she'll try and sit with us at lunch?" Summer said as she bent over to touch her toes.

"Oh God, she probably will." Katie said while she rolled her shoulders back.

"GIRLS! I if I hear one more word out of you, you will be escorted to the principal's office. Understand?" Coach Smithson

"Yes, Coach Smithson." an annoyed Katie said

.......................................................................................

_I'm not feeling this fic.....shall I continue? Thanks to all of my reviewers!! _


End file.
